


Cowboys Don't Get Scared

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: It's sfw but gets a little suggestive near the end, Other, That cowboy skin is something else huh, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: After showing you his new halloween costume, you and Elliott decide to settle down and watch a scary movie





	Cowboys Don't Get Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my day one boo, and our shared love for a certain holographic trickster cowboy

“Okay, are you ready?”  
You turned your head to the source of the trickster’s voice, behind the bedroom door. You settled back on the couch, with a smile. He’d told you, he had a surprise and you couldn’t help but be a little curious as to what he had in store.  
“I sure am!” you called back, noticing the bedroom door open just slightly, allowing you to hear his words more clearly.  
“Introducing the wildest but mildest outlaw to ever grace these parts! He’s dangerous but fair, with really amazing hair. Give it up for Elliott the Cowboy.”  
You humoured him as he entered the living room, clapping and cheering as he dramatically strut into the room, adding a couple of turns and finger guns for good measure, before stopping in front of you.  
“So...What do you think?”  
You couldn’t help but smirk at him. He was dressed in full cowboy attire, toying awkwardly with his waistcoat while he waited for your answer.  
“You look great” you told him, causing him to grin back at you, relishing in the compliment.

“So, what’s a pretty little thing like you, got planned on this fine evening?” Elliott asked, tipping his hat in your direction, while he struggled to maintain a stereotypical western accent.  
He blushed slightly, when you couldn’t contain your laughter at the attempt, eventually joining in.  
“I thought we could just watch a movie” you suggested, and nodded in response.  
“Sounds good to me! There’s popcorn in the kitchen, or also pizza. Depending on what you’re in the mood for.”  
You watched him turn his back, to walk away, a mischievous smile spreading to your face, as you called after him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
He stopped in his tracks, looking back to you with a raised eyebrow.  
“To...get changed? I thought you wanted to watch a movie?”  
“I do but...I think you should leave it on. I like it.”  
He grinned at you, compelled by the teasing tone to your voice.  
“You...r-really like it that much?”  
“Hey, it’s the season for costumes, right?”

“What’s this movie about?” Elliott asked, as you settled onto the couch next to him.  
He momentarily lifted the bowl of popcorn from his lap, to drape a blanket over you both.  
“I’m not sure” you replied. “I just saw everyone talking about it online. I think it’s about a guy who stalks people back to their homes and kills them.”  
“Oh...Great.”  
“You’re not scared, are you?” you quipped, nudging him playfully with your elbow.  
“No! Of course not!” he protested, offering you some popcorn. “It’s my job to protect you, right? I’m the brave cowboy! Cowboys don’t get scared!”  
You laughed quietly while he draped an arm over your shoulders, inviting you to rest your head against his chest, as you lay a hand on his knee, patting it gently.  
“I thought you were an outlaw.”  
“What can I say? I have a soft spot for pretty things.”

“Wait, I’m confused” Elliott spoke up, squinting at the TV screen. “This guy knows the killer is in there, and he’s just walking in anyways?!”  
You chuckled into his chest at the comment.  
“It’s a movie, Ell. I don’t think it’s supposed to make sense.”  
He hummed in acknowledgment of what you’d just said, lowering his hand to graze his fingers along your lower back, turning his face to place a soft kiss to the top of your head.  
“You know, if this were real life, I’d kick that guy’s ass. No one’s getting to my baby.”  
You giggled softly, at the statement, sliding an arm around his waist so you could hug him tighter. You didn’t doubt the trickster’s ability to kick someone’s ass, but it sounded so ridiculous coming from him, dressed as he was.

“Yeah, I’d get him real good! He wouldn’t know what hit...ahh!”  
You both jumped at the sudden loud scream from the TV, the antagonist having claimed another victim.  
“Oh, that one actually got me good” Elliott laughed, placing a hand over his chest.  
“I thought you weren’t scared” you teased, receiving a cheeky smile in response.  
“Y’know, I’m actually, suddenly really terrified” the trickster spoke slowly, a tantalising tone to his voice. He tugged at your legs, positioning you in his lap so you were straddling him.  
“I think I need something to block my view of the TV.”  
You smiled down at him, as you placed a hand on each of his firm shoulders, laughing quietly as he removed the hat from his head and placed it on yours, winking at you in the process.  
“Yeehaw.”  
He tilted his chin up, to meet your lips in a searing kiss, shifting his hips underneath you as he moaned against your mouth.  
“Do you...want to pause the movie?” he asked, when you pulled away.  
“That depends on what you want to do next.”  
“Oh, trust me. I know what I want.”  
“And what’s that?”  
Elliott smiled coyly at you as he pulled you down to whisper in your ear.  
“I could really go for some more popcorn.”


End file.
